Me and My sister or Brother love
by Rani Konako
Summary: Akhirnya Rin membuat Roti bersama Len? Apa saja yang terjadi? Eh? Kenapa Gumi marah dengan Mikuo? RnR Please! Author back! Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

Rani : Minna~ Ini Fic emang udah publish di FB.. Tapi kupublish di FFN!

Rin : Tapi ada sedikit perubahan! Lebih Panjang!

Len : Jangan lupa Review ya?

Rani : Tenang Rin masih ngenes disini! Review ya! Tapi maap saya ga bisa update cepet!

Rin : WHAT!*Bawa Road roller*

Rani : Siapa takut?*siapin buldoser*

Len *gulp* Ah… Readers! Silahkan baca! Minta saran judul dan summary !*Kabur*

* * *

**Sunset To Draw.**

**Summary **: Rin, sedang menangis sambil melihat matahari terbenam.. Sambil membawa sebuah buku gambar.. Datanglah.. RnR Please!

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid©Yamaha.

Sunset To Draw©Rani Konako.

**Pairing**: Rin X Len.

**Genre**: Romance.

**Caution**: Gaje, alur ga jelas, Typo nyebar?

* * *

**Gambar pertama : Pertemuan Rin dan Len serta Neru dan Nero.**

* * *

Seorang gadis menatap matahari yang sedang terbenam. Ia terus menangis dengan mata azurenya. Rambutnya yang honey blond tertiup pelan oleh angin. Disebelahnya terdapat sebuah buku gambar. Baru saja dia menggambar matahari terbenam yang indah.. Walau air matanya masih mengalir.

"Aku tak pernah bisa menggambar dengan baik.." Kata gadis itu. Namanya Rin Kagane. Dia adalah seorang murid biasa yang mendapat cemoohan dari teman di sekolahnya. Karna kebiasaan menggambarnya walaupun masih amatiran. "Aku tak pernah memiliki kesalahan dengan mereka, kenapa mereka membenciku?" Kata Rin dengan suara parau.

Sementara itu seseorang memperhatikannya dari jauh dan mendekatinya..

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Kata seorang pemuda memiliki rambut honey blond dengan mata azure yang indah. Namanya Len kagaminera. Dia mengambil buku gambar Rin dan tersenyum ketika melihat gambaran Rin dibuku gambar Rin. "Gambarmu bagus juga.."

"Benarkah!" Kata Rin yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Len. Mata Rin tampak berbinar ketika mendengarnya, seakan dia baru saja melupakan masalahnya barusan. Len mengangguk pelan. Rin tersenyum. "Maukah kau menemaniku?" Kini giliran Len tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak?" Ujar Len sambil mengusap kepala Rin.

**PESH!**

Muka Rin langsung memerah, tapi beruntung Len tidak menyadarinya. Akhirnya mereka mengobrol bersama..

* * *

**-Skip time-**

* * *

Bulan sudah muncul, matahari sudah tertidur. Rin yang sedang asik mengobrol Len langsung melihat jam tangannya. Mata Rin terbelalak kaget. Jam 7 malam! Dia harus segera pulang sebelum dimarahi kakaknya yang lumayan galak. Sebelum ia pamit, tentu ia harus bertanya kepada Len siapa nama Len.

"Siapa namamu?" Kata Rin.

"Namaku Len Kagaminera kalau kau Rin?" Kata Len tersenyum. Rin hanya kaget. "Aku tau dari buku gambarmu." Kata Len sambil menunjuk buku gambar Rin.

"Em, aku pergi dulu ya Len! Jaa nee~!" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum senang. Len menggangguk dan melihat Rin dengan mata azurenya. Rin merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya.. Kenapa dia berdebar-debar?

"Nanti kita ketemuan disini besok!" Kata Len. Entah kenapa Len juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rin.

"Ya! Pasti!" Kata Rin senang. Rin lalu melambaikan tangannya ke Len. Sambil memengang erat buku gambarnya.. "Terimakasih buku gambar, kami-sama! Aku sangat senang!" Ucap Rin bahagia. Ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Len. Apakah benih cinta akan tumbuh diantara mereka?

* * *

**-Omake- Dirumah dan Sekolah Rin..**

* * *

Rin berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap dia tidak dimarahin oleh kakaknya. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di rumah.. Pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kreek..

"Kemana saja kau Rin?" Kata seseorang dengan sinisnya. Orang itu membukakan pintunya mendahului Rin.

"KYAAA!" Rin berteriak melihat orang itu. Rambut kuning diikat kesamping, matanya berwarna kuning keemasan menatap Rin tajam. Rin melihat orang itu dengan takut.

"Ne-Neru.. –Nee.. A, aku pulang.." Kata Rin masih takut. Neru memandang sinis Rin..

"Kemana saja kau?" Kata Neru dengan nada menyelidik. Rin hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. "JAWAB AKU RIN!" Ucap Neru dengan penekanan di seluruh kalimat.

"A, aku tadi menggambar di bukit dekat sekolah!" Kata Rin jujur. Rin memejamkan matanya, takut melihat mata Neru. Neru lalu mengitari Rin.

"Bersama seseorang?" Kata Neru dengan nada menyelidik.

PESH!

"TI-TIDAK!" Teriak Rin reflek. Rin langsung meletakan tangannya dimulutnya. '_Kumohon! Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh Nee-chan!_' Pikir Rin dalam hati. Tapi keinginan Rin tidak terkabul, hari ini dia tidak beruntung.

"Kau bersama seorang lelaki? Siapa namanya dan sekolah dimana?" Kata Neru dengan sinis. Matanya menatap tajam kepada Rin. Sekarang, Rin tidak bisa berkutik.

"Le- Len Kagaminera.. A, aku tidak tahu dia sekolah dimana!" Kata Rin lalu kabur ke kamarnya.

"Rii-N!" Ucap Neru kesal melihat Rin yang langsung menuju kamarnya.

**BRAAK!**

**Cklek!**

Rin langsung membanting dan mengunci pintunya tanpa basa-basi. Mukanya sudah memerah dan Ia langsung tiduran dikasur. Rin memeluk guling jeruknya.

"AAAAAAAA!" Ucap Rin karna malu sekali. Neru yang kaget langsung menuju depan kamar Rin.

"Riiiiiiin! BUKA!" Kata Neru sambil menggebrak pintu kamar Rin. Rin justru makin erat memeluk gulingnya.. Mukanya masih merona. Terlintas wajah Len yang sedang tersenyum.

"Apa aku menyukai Len?" Kata Rin dengan volume suara paling kecil. Setelah Neru merasa kesakitan karna terus-terusan memukul badannya ke pintu Rin. Ia berhenti sambil mendengus kesal dan mengeluarkan HPnya. Lalu Neru memberikan pesan singkat kepada seseorang dengan cepatnya.

.

.

**From : Neru_Kagane.**

**To : Nero Kagaminera.**

**NERO! KUBUNUH KAU!**

.

.

Sementara Nero yang berada di sebrang sana hanya..

**ZRUUT!**

Mengeluarkan kembali minumannya. Pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengan Neru menatap heran HPnya. Benar-benar kata-kata yang tidak pernah dikeluarkan Neru pada Nero.

"A, apa maksudnya?" Kata Nero kaget dan membalas pesan singkat dengan cepatnya. Ia kembali meminum minumannya.

.

.

**From : Nero Kagaminera.**

**To : Neru_Kagane.**

**Ma-Maksudmu apa Neru? Aku tak mengerti sungguh!**

.

.

Sementara Neru hanya mendengus melihat ke arah HPnya. Ia merasa kalau Nero berbohong padanya. Sebagai teman online, memang mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi insting Neru mengatakan kalau Nero adalah kakak dari Len.

.

.

**From : Neru_Kagane.**

**To : Nero Kagaminera.**

**Kau kenal dengan Len Kagaminera?**

.

.

Sementara Nero hanya menatap kembali HPnya dengan heran. Darimana Neru tau tentang adiknya? Bahkan Nero tak pernah bilang pada Neru. Dengan cepat Nero membalas pesan singkat Neru dan menutup HPnya.. Diharap.. Neru tidak marah padanya,

.

.

**From : Nero Kagaminera.**

**To : Neru Kagane.**

**Iya aku kenal.. Dia Adikku..**

.

.

"!" Kata Neru kaget. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah kata-kata yang berada di pesan tersebut.

**BRAAK!**

**PRANG!**

Neru membanting HPnya ke lantai. Berhasil! HP Neru berhasil hancur lebur olehnya sendiri! Neru lalu masuk ke kamarnya lalu memeluk erat guling dengan penuh dendam. Tanpa disadari guling Neru robek karna tangannya yang menggengam sangat kuat hingga guling itu robek. Neru mengacuhkannya dan pelan-pelan masuk ke alam mimpi sama seperti Rin.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya..**

* * *

Rin berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia sudah memakai seragam dan siap untuk bersekolah. Tas juga sudah siap dipunggungnya.

**Tap.**

Rin berhenti berjalan dan melihat Neru dengan tatapan takut. Neru yang duduk memandang sinis benda hancur di meja makan. Kalian mau tau apa benda hancur itu? Kita tanyakan saja pada Rin yang heran melihat benda itu..

"Neru-Nee.. Kenapa HPnya hancur begitu?" Kata Rin dengan herannya lalu duduk dikursi. Neru hanya mendengus.

"Tidak.. Cepat kau makan parfait jerukmu.. Sebelum kumakan mereka.." Kata Neru dengan sinisnya. Rin langsung memakan parfait jeruknya dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Parfait jeruk Rin telah habis tanpa sisa. Neru tersenyum lembut. Neru lalu bangkit dan membawa tasnya. "Ayo kita pergi Rin!"

"Baiklah!" Kata Rin. Oiya, sekolah Neru dan Rin sama di SMA VoUtaloid School.. Hanya saja Neru lebih tua 2 tahun dari Rin. Selama perjalanan Rin merasa aneh dengan Neru yang terus-terusan mengomel sendiri dengan kasarnya. Seperti saat ini..

"Kubunuh kau.. Kubunuh.." Kata Neru dengan nada sinis. Rin hanya sweat drop mendengarnya.

* * *

**-15 menit kemudian-**

* * *

Neru dan Rin sampai disekolahnya. VoUtaloid sangatlah luas.. Karna terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan SMA. Hebat 'kan? Selain itu sekolah ini SBI alias fasilitasnya sudah nyaman sekali. Disekolah mereka sudah ada ruangan khusus untuk club. Selain itu sekolah mereka juga sering mendapati mendali dan piala karna prestasi muridnya. Kembali ke Rin dan Neru..

"Baiklah Rin! Aku pergi dulu ke kelas! Jaa~Nee~ Rinny~!" Kata Neru dengan senyum tulus yang dibuat-buat. Rin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa nee~ Neru-nee-chan!" Kata Rin lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ada dilantai 2. Kelas Rin adalah 1-A kelas khusus untuk siswa berprestasi.. Rin mempunyai kemampuan menyanyi yang indah, sama seperti Neru yang berada di kelas 2-A. Tapi keahlian Neru bukan menyanyi, melainkan Kung Fu.. Karna itu, jangan berani macam-macam dengan Rin.. Atau.. Kalian tau sendiri akibatnya..

Ketika Rin sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas..

"RIIIIN-CHAN!" Kata seseorang berambut lumut dengan mata senada, dia memakai kacamata berwarna merah yang khusus untuk kelas A. Gumi memiliki kepandaian menyanyi seriosa(?) dan menggambar abstrak. Sekarang dia memeluk Rin dengan eratnya.

**GYUT!**

"Gu-gumi-chan.. Lepaskan pelukanmu.. Se.. Sak.." Kata Rin yang merasa sesak dengan pelukan Gumi. Gumi yang mendengar perkataan Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Rin menghirup udara segar.

"Nee! Nee! Aku dengar akan ada murid baru! Cowo loh! KYAAAAA!" Kata Gumi sambil melantunkannya seperti menyanyi.

**NGIIIIING!**

"GUMI! SAKIT TAHU!" Kata seseorang pemuda berambut honey blond yang memakai jepit memengang telinganya. Mata azurenya menatap Gumi dengan tajam.

"Go-gomen deh.. Detektif Rinto!" Kata Gumi sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Rinto yang menjadi detektif muda.. Dan punya pendengaran yang sangat baik melebihi orang biasa.

"Trus? Kalian kapan masuk?" Kata seseorang berambut honey blond panjang.. Mata azurenya menatap tajam kedua orang yang berada di depan pintu.

"Huwa! Gomennasai Lenka!" Kata Gumi lalu memeluk Rin kuat. Lenka hanya mendengus kesal dan masuk ke kelas.

"Dingin sekali kau.. Penari balet yang berturut-turut memenangkan piala dan mendali." Ucap Rinto santai sambil membaca Koran.

"Heh, masih mending daripada kau membaca Koran.. PERSIS KAKEK-KAKEK." Kata Lenka menekan kata Persis kakek-kakek pada Rinto. Pendengaran Rinto yang lumayan tajam tak mungkin tidak mendengar perkataan Lenka barusan.

**BRAAK!**

Rinto bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasarnya. Terlihat bahwa ia marah sekali dengan yang barusan. Rin langsung masuk kelas dan duduk dikursinya. Rin yang tidak mau diapa-apakan langsung mengambil buku gambar dan menggambar. Gumi lalu duduk dikursi sebelah Rin. Ia juga tidak mau ikutan dengan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Kata Rinto kepada Lenka. Rinto menatap tajam dan sinis kepada Lenka. Hal itu berhasil membuat percikan di antara mereka berdua.

"Emang aku bilang apa?" Kata Lenka duduk dan mengambil buku novelnya. Menghiraukan Rinto dan membuat Rinto marah.

"Huft.. Terserah kau lah! HAHAHA!" Kata Rinto tertawa walau sebenarnya tidak ikhlas dan tampak aura dark di belakang badannya. Rin dan Gumi menghela napas.. Untung perang antara Lenka dan Rinto tidak terjadi Atau pecahlah semua barang dikelas yang seperti kaca. Rin lalu melirik kea rah beberapa bangku kosong tanpa tas. Rin bersyukur, beberapa orang yang biasanya mencemoohnya tidak datang.

**Ting Tong…**

**ZRAAT!**

Bel sekolah berbunyi bersamaan dengan pintu yang dibuka. Rin lalu menyimpan buku gambarnya.. Gumipun duduk rapih disebelah Rin. Akhirnya seseorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mata senada masuk dengan seorang pemuda berambut honey blond diikat pony tail dengan mata azure. 'Egh? Kiyoteru-senpai dengan.. Masa sih?' Kata Rin dalam hati. Mata Rin terbelalak kaget. Mukanya merona.

**BRAK!**

Rin bangkit dari duduknya. Hampir semua orang dikelas menatap Rin.

"Le-Len.. Kau.. Sekolah disini?" Kata Rin kaget. Len yang melihat Rin juga kaget.

"Ri-Rin.. Kau sekolah disini?" Kata Len dengan malunya. Mukanya memanas seketika, mungkin sekarang muka Len sama dengan Rin. Semua orang dikelas Rin menatap Len dan Rin dengan menaikan satu alisnya.. 'jangan-jangan.. Mereka pacaran atau cinta lokasi?' pikir semuanya tapi tidak untuk Len dan Rin.

"Ba, baiklah perkenalkan dirimu.." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Namaku Len Kagaminera.. Pindahan dari Amerika tapi orang tuaku dan diriku lahir disini. Salam kenal.." Kata Len yang disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan gadis dikelas. Sepertinya Len sudah mendapat Fans ketika masuk kelas.. Sigh..

"Ada pertanyaan?" Kata Kiyoteru. Gumi langsung mengacungkan tangan dengan tingginya. "Ya? Gumi-chan?"

"A~~~ Aku mau tanya-A….." Kata Gumi membuat kuping Rinto mengeluh kesakitan karna mendengar Gumi menyanyi. Len tersenyum. 'Ah! Kami-sama! Kenapa dia tersenyum!' pikir Rin yang membuat mukanya panas lagi. Gumi melirik Rin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mau tanya apa?" Kata Len dengan lembutnya. Para gadis penggemar Len langsung teriak dan menatap sinis Gumi.

"Kamu itu Pacar Rin ya?" Kata Gumi polos dan jujur sekali. Hening seketika…

"Gumi-chan!" Kata Rin sambil merona.

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku dan Rin hanya teman.. Baru kemaren ketemu di.." Ucapan Len berhenti ketika Rin menatap tajam Len.

"Baiklah Len.. Silahkan duduk di belakang Rin.." Kata Kiyoteru yang tidak mengerti keadaan.

"APA!" Kata Rin kaget. Ok? Ini malah membuat curiga semua murid di kelas Rin.. Akhirnya dengan (sangat) terpaksa Len duduk dibelakang Rin dengan merona. Rin hanya berdebar-debar ketika tau Len duduk dibelakangnya.

* * *

-**Kelas Neru-(Neru POV)**

* * *

**Ting Tong!**

Akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi juga.. Aku bosan dan ingin sekali mengerjakan soal-soal rumit agar keinginan membunuh Nero-kun hilang.

**ZRAAT!**

Lalu dibukalah dengan kasar pintu kelasku oleh guru berambut perak diikat pony tail. Sigh.. Dasar, Dell-honne-sensei.. Lalu kulihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata kuning. Ara? Murid baru?

"Ehem.." Kata Dell-sensei berdehem. Eksekusi gagal.. hahaha.. "Kita kedatangan murid baru, perkenalkan dirimu Nero-kun."

**BRAAK!**

Apa aku tidak salah dengar Nero? Nero Kagaminera? Ara? Kenapa semuanya menatapku He.. Ran?

"Neru-san, tolong jangan berdiri.. Duduklah!" Kata Dell-sensei. Me-memangnya aku sedang berdiri? Aku melihat aku lebih tinggi daripada temanku yang didepan, Teto. Oh, benar juga.. Hahaha..

"Neru?" Kata Nero kaget. Terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa dia kaget. "Kenapa kemaren tidak balas SMSku?"

"EHEM.. CIE! NERU!" Kata Teto.. What the hell? Kenapa bahas itu sih!

"A, ara? Kau.. Ne-Nero Kagaminera?" Kataku malu. Teto mulai berdehem. Oh, god..

"Eh? Iya? Kamu Neru Kagane 'kan?" Kata Nero.

Matilah aku.. Aku sedang ingin memukulmu.. Oh, jangan.. Dia murid baru! Tapi tanganku gatal sekali!

"Baiklah, tampaknya Neru-san sudah kenal dengan Nero-kun.. Silahkan Nero-kun duduk disebelah Neru-kun!" Kata Dell-sensei. Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar? Ah! Sensei! Aku tidak mau menghajar murid baru!

"A, ano sensei.. Lebih baik.." Kataku terputus melihat Dell-sensei memberikan death glare. Oh! Jahat! Dan kenapa Nero justru mendekatiku!

"Geser.. Neru.." Kata Nero. Ok? Bisa sabar?

"Ya!" Kataku ketus dan sinis. Nero memandangku heran dan menaikan satu alisnya. Akupun menggeser diriku ke ujung.

"Kemaren kenapa kau tidak balas SMSku?" Kata Nero. Aku menyadari Teto melirikku disertai senyuman jahilnya.

"Berisik kau.. Kubunuh kau!" Kataku kesal. Aku mengambil buku pelajaran Fisika. Nero mengenggam tanganku. "A, apa!" Ok? Aku malu disini..

"Jawab aku, Neru-chan!" Kata Nero melihatku dengan serius. Uwaaa! Hentikan pandangan itu! Kenapa mukaku memanas!

"EHEM!" Kudengar Teto berdehem. Nero melihatku dengan muka merona? A, apaan?

"Ma, maaf Neru-chan.." Kata Nero memalingkan mukanya.

**Pluk!**

Sebuah kapur tulis mendarat dikepala Nero dengan kasarnya. Oh, Dell-sensei melemparnya.

"Kalian bisa pacaran setelah pelajaran.." Kata Dell-sensei dengan nada sinis.

"SIAPA YANG PACARAN!" Kataku dan Nero bersamaan. Ah! Apaan sih! Pake barengan segala!

"Oh.." Kata Dell-sensei memalingkan wajahnya menuju papan tulis. Siapa yang pacaran sih!

"Ok, kujawab sekarang.. Aku kesal dan kaget mendengar pernyataanmu kemarin.." Kataku sambil membuka buku Fisika.

"Hah? Kau ga terima?" Kata Nero kaget. Aku hanya melihat Nero dengan datar.

"Ga juga sih.. Terima-terima aja.." Kataku dengan datar. Nero menghela napas.

"PAJAK JADIAN DONG!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut twin teal disebelah Nero. Miku Hatsune? Apa maksudmu! "Aku sudah rekam lho! Percakapan tadi! PAJAK!"

"Eh? Ada yang jadian disini?" Kata Dell-sensei. Miku mengangguk. "PAJAK!"

Hah? Kok guru ikutan malak sih? Apaan sih!

"APANYA!" Kataku sambil berdiri. Miku tersenyum lebar.

"Tadi Nero bilang 'Kau ga terima?'.. Kamu jawab 'terima-terima aja..' PAJAK!" Kata Miku.. Mukaku memanas..

"AKU GA JADIAN!" Kataku sambil gebrak meja. Duh? Gimana nih? Gosip ga bener nyebar! TIDAK!

* * *

-**TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Huwa! Fic baru!

Rin : Hahay, tumben panjang.=O=.. Rajin amet bikin Fic baru.. Fic lain gimana?

Rani : Mang napa? PROTES!

Len : Halah kalian ribut mulu! Baiklah para readers! Review kurang dari 5 cerita ini dibuang!

Rani : Wat de el! Ga lah! Please Review! Review kurang dari-

Rin : Anyway review please! Silent readers, author lain, pembaca…. PLEASE REVIEW!*puppy eyes andalan Rin*

**BRRRUKKKKKKKK!***Anggota Vocaloid jatoh*

Rani : Ck.. Ck..! Review please! Mau keep or delete? Review please!

**.**

**.**

**Keep**

**Or**

**Delete?**

**Review**

**Please!**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Rani: Rin.. Len*Masang tampang Yandere*

Rin :*Glek* A-Author? La-Lagi apa?

Rani : Aku minta.. Kalian terima Mayu dengan baik..*Evil Smile*

Len : Aaa! Teman barumu ya? Teman pembu-*Len ngeliat Rani siapin gergaji Mesin*

Rani : Ara? Ya Len?*Devil smile*

Len : Wahahaha!

Mayu : Yorushiku nee~! Mayu desu! Gadis moe dari jepang!

Rani : Tapi kamu bisa Yandere juga~

Mayu : Hehehe.. Nih.. Muka Yandereku!*Yandere mode : ON**Bawa kapak*

Rin + Len : KYAAAAAA! ANYWAY REVIEW YAH! YAH! AND READ PLEASE!

Rani + Mayu : Hihihihi.. Judulnya juga ganti.. Jadi **Me and My sister or brother Love**

* * *

**Me and My sister or brother Love**

**Summary **: Rin bertemu dengan Len? Neru bertemu dengan Nero? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? RnR please!

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid©Yamaha.

**Me and My sister or brother Love**©Rani Konako.

Pairing: Rin X Len.

Genre: Romance.

**Caution**: Gaje, alur ga jelas,.

* * *

**Gambaran kedua : My sister and Your brother with Love? **

* * *

(**Normal POV) **

* * *

Neru dan Nero hanya tidak percaya dengan gossip baru di kelasnya.. Masa mereka dibilang pacaran? Padahal baru kenal! Walau sebenarnya udah saling kenal karna sering SMSan. Euw.. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadikan mereka lumayan dekat. Neru yang kebingungan karna teman-teman serta gurunya minta Pajak Jadian.

"AKU GA JADIAN! INGAT AKU GA JADIAN!" Kata Neru membantah dan merasa kesal. Nero hanya merona dan menundukan mukanya. Ia tidak berani menatap Neru dan sahabat-sahabat barunya.

"Ehem.." Kata Nero tiba-tiba berdehem. Neru menatap Nero tajam dengan tatapan –Mau-ngomong-apa-kau?-. Nero melihat Neru dengan tersenyum. "Dia ini Cuma temenku pas online, jadi ini hari pertama kali kami bertemu.. Emang sih nih cewe galaknya kaya banteng.." Ujar Nero santai tidak memperdulikan Neru yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Lo bilang apa tadi?" Kata Neru kesal dan memakai bahasa 'Lo gue'. Nero ngeliat Neru dengan datar.

"Emang aku bilang apa tadi? Kalau mirip banteng kayaknya mah i-

**PLAAK!**

Demi apapun itu.. Neru telah berhasil menampar wajah Nero dengan kerasnya. Pipi Nero yang mulus kini merah layaknya sosis digoreng.

"Noh, bantengnya keluar.." Kata seorang pemuda berambut biru yang memakai syal keceplosan. Neru menengok kepada pemuda itu. "Mampuss…" Ujar pemuda itu pasrah.

**BUUUK!**

Sebuah tempat pensil berbentuk seperti Hand Phone berhasil melayang ke muka pemuda itu.

"Lo.. Jangan ngomong macem-macem ya? Bakaito anak bodoh.." Kata Neru dengan sinis. Bakaito yang ketakutan abis langsung mundur dan duduk di kursinya dengan muka pucat. Dell-sensei Cuma geleng-geleng kepalanya.

**ZRAAT!**

Seorang gadis berambut abu-abu diikat pony tail dengan mata merah darah sama seperti Dell-sensei membuka pintu. Dell-sensei menengok dan melihat gadis itu dengan merona..

* * *

**(Neru POV)**

* * *

Daripada gossip aneh bin ajaib ini terus nyebar ampe ladang bunga milik siapa tau ngedenger.. Mending aku godain Dell-sensei yang ngeliatin Haku-sensei yang datang.

"Woi, temen-temen.. Yang pacaran bukan aku.. TUH DELL-SENSEI AMA HAKU-SENSEI!" Kataku dengan penekanan di kata-kata akhirnya. Aku menunjuk dua orang itu. Semua murid menatap Dell-sensei dengan Haku-sensei. Muka mereka berdua ikutan merah karna perkataanku. NERU GITU!

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~ DELL-SENSEI, HAKU-SENSEI!" Kata semua anak murid sukses membuat Dell-senpai salting. HAHAHA! BALAS DENDAM!

"A, a, ada apa Haku-san?" Kata Dell-senpai berusaha tidak mempedulikan ucapan semua murid. Soori ye~ Mukamu dan Haku-sensei udah merah tauk~

"Ah, iya.. Neru-san dan Nero-kun dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.." Kata Haku-sensei sukses bikin semua murid menengok kepada kami lagi.. Terlihat seringaian dari muka mereka semua.. Oh, Die again..

"Memangnya ada apa Haku-san?" Kata Nero dengan sopan.. Banget.. Manggil Haku-sensei dengan Haku-san!

**BUUAK!**

Dengan segera aku memukul kepala Nero. Nero Cuma merintih kesakitan karnanya.

"Apaaan sih.. Sakit tau Neru!" Kata Nero dengan nada sebal disertai aura gelap banget. Matanya memancarkan dendam.. Gulp.. Kayaknya aku salah disini..

"Manggil guru sopan dong! Dia tuh guru!" Kataku kesal. Nero bengong seketika..

"Hah? Haku-san guru?" Kata Nero dengan nada tidak percaya sekali. Nero menatap Haku-sensei dan menatapku dengan menaikan satu alisnya. Aku juga jadi terbawa kebingungan karna dia menatapku begitu..

"Neru.. Dia itu.. Kakak sepeguruanku di club Kung Fu.. Trus.. Jangan mandang aku dengan wajah merona begitu dong.." Kata Nero sukses buat aku kaget. Bukan yang buat aku kaget tentang Nero belajar Kung Fu juga.. Tapi.. Apa wajahku merona saat melihat Nero?

"EHEM!" Teto berdehem kencang. Haku-sensei Cuma tertawa melihat kami berdua.

**Grep!**

"EH!" Kataku kaget ketika Nero mengenggam tanganku dan menarikku hingga mengikutinya berlari. Teto melihatku dengan seringaian jahil supernya. Nero berhenti didepan pintu. Ia lalu melihat teman-teman dengan senyumannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya teman-teman.. Jaa nee~" Kata Nero sukses buat mukaku memanas. Aku memalingkan mukaku.

"Cie~~~ Yang barusan jadian mah beda! Ayo Neru!" Teriakan Teto. Dasar! Roti Freak! Entah kenapa aku yang biasanya bisa membalas ledekan Teto.. Kini hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Uuggh.. Aku benci ini..

"Neru-san.." Kata Nero dengan suara paling lembut..

**DEG!**

"CIEEEEE! PRIKITIW!" Ucap sekelas bersamaan dengan Haku-sensei dan Nero yang pergi.(Tentu saja Neru juga ikut karna tangannya digenggam Nero..) Uggh! Aku ada apa sih! Issh! Apaan sih!

"Ne-Nero-kun.." Kataku agak gugup.

"Ya?" Kata Nero sembari tersenyum manis. HUWWWAA! HENTIKAN! Akupun membanting tangannya dengan sangat sengaja.. Nero melihatku dengan kaget..

"Ada apa Neru?" Kata Nero. Err..

"Itu.. Jangan ngengam tanganku seenaknya.." Kataku dengan agak malu. Nero melihatku dan tersenyum. Haku-sensei melihatku dengan tersenyum. Tunggu… Apa yang dia simpan dibalik senyumannya? Mencurigakan!

"Nee.. Kalian berdua.. Berhenti sebentar.." Kata Haku-sensei. Kami berdua berhenti. "Momo-sama.. Kenapa tidak menunggu dikantor saja?" Ucap Haku sopan ketika melihat seseorang berambut pink dengan mata hijau. Ia memakai jas yang sangat rapih.. Oh.. Ternyata kepala sekolah Momo Momone toh..

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mereka berdua atas keberhasilan mereka masing-masing.." Kata Momo-sama. Dia lalu melihat kami dengan menaikan alisnya. "Kalian.. Saudara?"

"Bukan.." Kataku sambil menyikut pelan Nero yang sedang melamun.

"Oh.. Maaf habis kalian mirip sih.. Hn.. Selamat ya atas keberhasilan kalian.." Kata Momo-sama. Aku mengangguk.

"Mananya..? Auw!" Kata Nero yang mendapat sambutan aku injak sepatunya. Ia merintih pelan.

"Ehem!" Momo berdehem pelan. "Kalau Neru atas keberhasilannya dalam meraih juara 1 lomba kungfu.. Kalau Nero.. Keberhasilanmu dalam masuk sekolah ini.. Karna masuk sekolah ini susahnya minta ampun bahkan saya dengar-dengar IQnya saja harus tinggi.." Kata Momo-sama.

"Hah? IQ tinggi?" Kataku bengong.. Nero yang sering OL-an.. Sering SMSan.. Dan bikin aku deg- Lu-Lupakan.. Masa sih dia punya IQ tinggi.. Aku menengok ke arah Nero. "IQ lo berapa?"

"Weits! Napa lo nanya-nanya? Rahasia! Oiya Neru.. Adikku juga sekolah disini.. Lo-h?" Kata Nero dengan takut diakhirnya ketika melihatku memandangnya sinis ditambah aura dark. Langsung saja aura membunuhku bangkit seketika..

"Nero-kun.." Kataku dengan lembut+ Senyuman mengerikan.

"Ah? Ya? Ahaha!" Kata Nero tertawa hambar. Kusadari Momo-sama dan Haku-sensei sudah hilang..

"LOH? Kemana Haku-sensei dan Momo-sama?" Kataku. Nero menatapku dengan tatapan –kagak-tau..-.

"Eh? Apa gara-gara kita mesra-mesraan jadinya mereka pergi..?" Kata Nero memengang mulutnya dan menambahnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"A-a-apa lo bilang tadi?" Kataku dengan mendekatkan wajahku ke arah Nero.

**BRUUK!**

Aku tersandung sebuah sampah plastik. Otomatis itu membuatku jatuh.. Aku menutup mataku. Takut melihat apa yang terjadi. Eh.. Kenapa bibirku terasa sangat hangat?

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan.. Melihat Nero berada dibawahku dengan muka tidak percaya + Merona hebat.

Ja-jangan-jangan kami..

.

.

.

**!**

"KYAAAAA!" Kataku kaget dan bangkit serta segera lari dari Nero.. Aku berlari ke kelas sambil memengang bibirku.. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi! Tidak mungkin 'kan.. Aku ciuman dengan Nero?

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Nero memengang bibirnya dengan sangat tidak percaya. Mukanya merona hebat karna kecelakaan barusan.. Baru saja ia menerima ciuman dari Neru.

"Apa tadi.. Kami berciuman?" Kata Nero setengah percaya setengah tidak. Nero mengacak rambutnya dan menuju kelasnya kembali..

'_Jangan dipikirkan Nero.. Tadi cuma kecelakaan.._' Pikir Nero sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**PLAK!**

Aku menampar pipiku. Sungguh.. Hatiku dari tadi berdebar terus! Kenapa sih kau Rin! Tanpa disadari.. Gumi melihatku dengan seringaian lebar.

"A, apa Gumi-chan?" Kataku yang melihat senyuman mencurigakan Gumi..

"Rin-chan suka Len-kun?" Kata Gumi sukses membuat mukaku panas.

"Errhm.." Seseorang dibelakangku berdehem mungkin karna terganggu. Aku menengok dan melihat Len yang sedang merona hebat.. Ukkh.. Len..

"Rin-chan bisa tolong kerjakan no. 15?" Kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku melihat ke arah seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang dengan mata azure.. Eh.. Itu Ritsu.. Dia cowo.. Maaf.. Ritsu sedang mengerjakan soal dipapan tulis dengan susahnya hingga keringat dingin keluar.

"Sensei.. Aku tak bisa mengerjakannya.." Kata Ritsu jujur. Kiyoteru-sensei hanya tersenyum pahit dan memanggilku. Akupun maju dengan takut.

"Kerjakan no. 15.. Ini bukunya.." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei menyerahkan buku matematika. Aku melihat no.15..

Tunggu..

Ini..

Aku segera menuliskan caranya dipapan tulis.. Dengan berat hati.. Walau aku kurang yakin bisa apa tidak.. Kiyoteru-sensei melihatku dengan mengangguk angguk.

**Ckiit..**

Aku berhenti menulis dipapan tulis. Keringat dingin mengucur. Aku memutar otakku kembali..

Su, sudah kuduga.. Aku akan lupa dengan caranya ditengah-tengah.. Kiyoteru-sensei menghela napas panjang.

"Len-kun.. Tolong bantu Rin dalam mengerjakannya.." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

**DEG!**

EHHHHH? KE-KENAPA LEN-KUN! KENAPA TIDAK GUMI!

"Hai Sensei.." Kata Len lalu melangkah mendekatiku..

**Deg..**

Satu langkah..

**Deg.. Deg..**

Dua langkah..

**Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

Tiga langkah dan dia sudah sampai ditempatku.. Mukaku memanas ketika Len tersenyum lembut. Dadaku juga terasa berdebar-debar ketika ia mengambil alih kapur tulisku. Uggh.. Len.. Sepertinya.. Aku.. Itu... Su- Aggh! Lupakan!

"Jadi.. Begini caranya Rin.. 89 jika diakar.. Bla.. Bla.. Bla.." Kata Len memberiku penjelasan sambil menulisnya dipapan tulis. Sepertinya semua itu tidak masuk diotakku.. Kenapa wajahku hanya terpaku saja ketika melihat Len?

"Dunia buat Rin-chan.." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Len sudah kembali ke kursinya. Mukaku merona hebat.. "Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu Rin-chan.."

"Terimakasih sensei.." Kataku dengan cepat kembali ke tempat dudukku. Gumi melihatku dengan seringaian lagi.. Aku memalingkan mukaku.

"Cie.. Yang dapat bantuan dari Len-kun mah beda.." Kata Gumi sukses membuatku merona. Uukh.. Please dong.. Jangan ganggu aku.. "Trus yang bantuin Rin-chan juga beda.."

"Diam kau Gumi-chan!" Kataku sembari membuang tempat pensil Gumi ke arah seseorang. Gumi hanya menutup mulutnya sambil merona dan menyikutku.

"Sapa sih.." Kata seorang pemuda berambut ungu diikat pony tail panjang dengan mata senada memengang kepalanya. Kelihatannya ia kesakitan dengan lemparan kepalaku tadi.

"Ga-Gakupo-kun ma, ma, maafkan aku.." Kata Gumi terbata-bata. Gakupo yang berada disebelah Gumi cuma tersenyum dan mengembalikan tempat pensil Gumi yang berbentuk wortel.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.." Kata Gakupo. Leleh sudah hati Gumi. Dia terus-terusan memukulku dengan tangannya karna saking tidak percayanya dengan kesempatan ngobrol yang jarang dilakukannya dengan Gakupo. Ok, aku tau.. Tapi jangan mukul aku sampai badanku agak remuk begini.. Gumi.. Kiyoteru-senseipun berdiri.

"Gumi-STOP!" Kataku dengan death glare. Gumi langsung berhenti memukulku. Kami melihat Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ada apa sensei?" Kata Gumi polos..

"Begini.. Minggu depan kalian ulangan tentang soal yang tadi dikerjakan Rin.." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

**BRAAAAAAAAK!**

Semua murid menggebrak meja dan berdiri kecuali.. Len dan beberapa orang pintar lainnya.

"**_NAAAAANI_**!" Kata murid-murid teriak tidak percaya. Mungkin ini bisa terdengar kelas sebelah yang dijaga Mayu-sensei.

"Duh.. Kalian tenang dong.. Soal ini ga susah kok!" Kata Kiyoteru-sensei. APA! BAGI KIYOTERU-SENSEI SIH IYAAAAAAAAAA!

**ZRAAAAAAT!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas kami dibuka oleh seorang guru sadis nan kejam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mayu-sensei? Guru mata pelajaran Biologi dan Sejarah yang bisa bikin berandalan sekolah kami minder super.. Mau tau ciri-cirinya? Matanya berwarna kuning terdapat kacamata berwarna merah melekat, rambutnya berwarna coklat muda cream yang bawahnya seperti pelangi. Dia kini sedang memengang kapak dengan boneka kelinci. Kiyoteru-sensei hanya melihat Mayu dengan takut. Para murid bahkan diam dan duduk kembali. Aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat Len yang begitu.. Ehm.. Tau ah!

.

.

.

"Kiyo-kun…" Kata Mayu-sensei dengan wajah Yanderenya.. Atau wajah menakutkannya. Kiyoteru-sensei hanya menelan ludah.

"Ya?" Kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Lalu Mayu-sensei mendekat dan menyeret Kiyoteru keluar dan terdengar teriakan Kiyoteru yang kesakitan karna dipukul pake boneka Mayu-sensei. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan aksi pemukulan itu.. Karna.. Mayu-sensei sangatlah sadis. Tiba-tiba Gumi maju kedepan kelas.. Gawat..

"Teman-teman! Aku akan menyanyi untuk kalian semua!" Kata Gumi lalu mengambil mic entah dari mana. Sungguh.. Ini sangatlah gawat..

"TIDAAAAAK!" Kata Rinto berteriak dan keluar kelas. Tuhan, tolonglah kami.. Jangan biarkan Gumi menyanyi disini.. Karna.. banyak barang kaca disini..

"Myyyy.. Feeling to you~ Is never….." Ujar Gumi lalu menyanyi seriosa. Aku sudah mendengar Rinto yang mengeluh diluar sana.. Tak beberapa lama kaca-kaca kelas kami bergetar.. Sungguh..

**PRANG!**

**PRANG!**

Hari sialku.. Aku harus patungan lagi buat beli kaca-kaca kelas.

"Yah! Kita harus beli kaca lagi! GUMI!" Teriak Ritsu kesal. Gumi Cuma cengegesan.

"Oh.. Come on! This not funny Gumi! Att all!" Kata seorang gadis berambut hijau. Matanya memandang Gumi tajam.

"Go-gomen Sonika-chan.." Kata Gumi menunduk dan menuju tempat duduknya. Aku memijit pelipisku.

**ZRAAT..**

Pintu kelas kami dibuka oleh Mayu-sensei. Sekarang dia memakai wajah manisnya dengan sangat pandai. Muka dua gitu..

"Ehem.." Mayu-sensei berdehem. "Karna pelajaran selanjutnya aku.. Jadi siapkan diri kalian dari sekarang.."

**Glek..**

Maksudna? UJIAN?

Beberapa murid langsung membuka buku dan melihat per halaman..

"Boong kok! Ya ayo belajar Biologi!" Kata Mayu sensei.. Para murid langsung sweat drop mendengarnya..

* * *

**-Skip time-**

* * *

_It's time for BREAK!_

Akhirnya bunyi bel kami berbunyi juga. Huft.. Aku malas mendengar Mayu-sensei berbicara kesadisan film Fear Garden.. Padahal ga ada sangkut pautnya sama Biologi tapi malah ngomongin gituan yang bikin murid-murid ketakutan abis-abisan. Sadis begitu dibahas.. Dasar guru aneh..

"Baiklah Anak-anak! Sekarang.. Ada tugas berdua-berdua dan cewe cowo!" Kata Mayu-sensei. Eeh.. Penyakitnya kumat deh sensei..

"Satu.."

Aku bersiap-siap mencari pasanganku..

"Dua"

Kami semua berdiri dan melihat pasangan kami.. Tapi siapa?

"TIGA!"

**GREP!**

Tiba-tiba Len mengenggam tanganku.. Eh? Eh? Jadi.. AKU SAMA LEN? Ke-Kenapa mukaku memanas?

"Gumi-chan? Kamu bareng siapa?" Kata Mayu-sensei melihat Gumi tidak dapat pasangan. Poor you Gumi.. Eh? Tunggu.. Mikuo-kun juga belum punya pasangan! Dia cuma duduk dengan gaya dinginnya!

"Gumi bareng MIKUO-KUN!" Kataku berteriak. Mikuo yang sedari tadi diam langsung bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Ja-Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau dengan manusia wortel itu!" Kata Mikuo dengan rona merah.

**BUUK!**

Sebuah wortel mendarat di kepala Mikuo..

"AKU JUGA GA MAU BAKA!" Kata Gumi kesal dan mendekati Mikuo.

"Tapi kalau terpaksa mau gimana lagi!" Kata Mayu-sensei sukses buat dua-duanya terdiam. Gumi dengan terpaksa mengenggam tangan Mikuo sambil memandang sedih Gakupo yang bersamaaan dengan Luka. Matanya tiba-tiba sembab.

"Hiks.." Kata Gumi mulai menangis. Mikuo langsung menaruh jarinya di bibir Gumi.

"Ssst! Jangan biarkan kaca setempat pecah!" Kata Mikuo. Bagaimana dengan Gumi?

"BAAAAAAAKA! DASAR NEGI!" Kata Gumi sambil memukul Mikuo dengan wortel raksasa. Mayu-sensei tersenyum manis melihat hal itu.

"So~ Tugas kalian bikin poster bersama pasangan kalian!" Kata Mayu-sensei..

"Eh? Ga ada tambahan lagi!" Kata seorang gadis berambut biru dengan mata senada menggunakan syal –Kaiko-.

**Buuk!**

Pasangan Kaiko memukulnya dengan keras.

"Ga usah tambah-tambah tugas deh!" Kata pasangannya yang memiliki rambut coklat dengan mata senada. Telat.. Sekali lagi.. TELAT! Mayu-sensei tersenyum..

"Kalau begitu tugasnya ditambah dengan…..

Eh? Eh? APAAAAA?

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Weeeeeeeeh~ Akhirna..

Mayu : Ih! Kok aku jadi berumur begitu!

Rani : Tau deh.. Bales Ripiu!

* * *

**Hikarin Shii-Chii** :

* * *

Hai~ ^^!

.

Sependek apapun itu.. Aku terima~

Ma, makasih koreksinya! Rani-chan ga bisa ngoreksi waktu itu.. Jadina Lupa~

Hehehe! Thanks RnR and keep RnR!

* * *

**Ichigo Mei- Chan :**

* * *

Hai!

Hehehe! Makasih~ Doakan mereka jodoh ya~

Thanks RnR and keep RnR!

* * *

Rani : Sigh.. Keep Review and Read please!

Rin : Maksudnya Review PLEASE and Read Please!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**

**Review please!**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**My and My sister or brother Love**

**Summary **: Rin bertemu dengan Len? Neru bertemu dengan Nero? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? RnR please!

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid©Yamaha.

**My and My sister or brother Love**©Rani Konako.

Pairing: Rin X Len.

Genre: Romance.

**Caution**: Gaje, alur ga jelas,.

* * *

**Gambaran ketiga : Cooking love..**

* * *

"Kalau begitu tugasnya ditambah dengan…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

Ke-kenapa deg-degan gini dengan tugas yang mau dikasih Mayu-sensei.. Ayolah! Len! Kau harus tenang!

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman dan bikin masakan untuk para guru dimulai dari besok?" Kata Mayu-sensei.. Aku menghela napas.. Tu-Tunggu..

Tadi..

Mayu-sensei bilang..

CIUMAN?

**BRAAK!**

Seorang gadis berambut lumut dan bermata senada menggebrak mejanya dengan merona.. Kalau tidak salah.. Namanya Gumi.. Aku melihat Mayu-sensei tersenyum mengerikan.

"A! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAN MANIAK NEGI INI! TIDAK!" Kata Gumi teriak dengan frekuensi tinggi. Seorang pemuda berambut honey blond yang poninya dijepit hanya mengeluh kesakitan dan menyumpah serapahi Gumi. Pasangannya yang memiliki rambut honey blond panjang hanya memasang wajah datar kepada Rinto. Mayu-sensei hanya tersenyum. Se-Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan ciuman masal ini..

"Hn.. Begini saja~ Aku akan memberikan kalian semua tidak lulus.. Sayo

"MAYU-SENSEI! TUNGGU!" Kata pemuda berambut teal bernama Mikuo. Mikuo melihat ke arah Gumi dengan hangat.

"A, apaan kau!" Kata Gumi memalingkan wajahnya. Mikuo hanya tersenyum licik. Sepertinya dia menyimpan rencana..

"Baiklah.. Kalian semua mengantrilah.. Setiap pasangan masuk satu persatu~ Waktu istirahat akan kugunakan karna tadi salah seorang dari kalian protes~3!" Kata Mayu-sensei. Semua murid menatap Gumi dengan sinis.

"Gummmiii~~~" Ucap semua orang dengan nada seperti hantu kepada Gumi. Gumi langsung ketakutan setengah mati melihat mereka semua..

"Sensei.. Gimana kalau Gumi duluan and didepan kelas? Nanti kita semua entar aja.. Pas kita semua siap gitu.." Kata seorang gadis yang berpasangan dengan Gakupo –Luka-. Mayu tersenyum pelan.

"Boleh~" Kata Mayu tersenyum.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!" Kata Gumi tidak percaya. Semua menatap Gumi dengan seringaian devil.. Kecuali aku dan Rin.

"Ayo!" Kata Mayu lalu kebelakang dan menarik Mikuo dan Gumi.. Aku melihat keduanya merona hebat sampai mereka ada didepan kelas. Gumi dan Mikuo langsung memalingkan mukanya. Muka mereka berdua merona hebat. "Ayo dong cepetan~ Aku mau liat! Wajah kalian manis tau~" Ucap Mayu dengan wajah Yanderenya. Gumi dan Mikuo 'pun saling berpandangan.

"Gumi-san.. Memangnya kau mau?" Kata Mikuo sambil memalingkan mukanya. Gumipun menatap Mikuo dengan antusias.

"Tidak.. Ta, tapi mau gimana lagi.." Kata Gumi terbata-bata. Mikuopun mendekati Gumi perlahan..

**(Normal POV)**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Semuanya terlihat deg-degan melihat Mikuo dan Gumi.. Pintu sudah terkunci rapat dan jendela-jendela sudah ditutupi korden.. Sekarang adalah klimaksnya..

'_Aku sulit untuk melakukannya.._' Pikir Gumi dengan merona + Deg-degan..

'_Aku.. Memang menyukai Gumi sih.. Tapi.._' Pikir Mikuo dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gumi.

Tok.. Tok..

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar oleh semuanya. Semuanya menengok ke arah pintu dan Mayu-sensei membukakannya dengan cemberut. Gumi dan Mikuo kembali ke bangkunya dengan menghela napas lega sekali.

"Halo Mayu-sensei! Nih ada undangan dari Riu-kun." Ucap pemuda itu santai. Mayu-sensei langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu pemuda itu keluar kelas sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Ucap Mayu-sensei lalu keluar kelas. Para muridpun membereskan barang dan menuju pintu untuk istirahat..

Tapi..

'BREAK IS OVER! HIYAHAHAHA! RRRR!'

Em? Apakah kita salah dengar? Itu adalah ucapan seorang layaknya pembunuh.. Tapi kita lihat semua murid justru terpaku.

"MAYYYYU-SENSEI! KUKUTUK KAU!" Ucap murid-murid masuk kembali dengan kesal. Bahkan ada yang merusak meja, mencoret papan tulis dan mengambar Mayu-sensei lalu menusuk-nusuk kertasnya dengan pulpen yang nyaris hancur. Gumipun melihat ke arah Rin dan Len yang sedari tadi berpegangan tangan.

"Anoo.. Rin.. Aku tau kamu suka Len.. Tapi.. Bisa kalian berhenti pegangan tangan..?" Kata Gumi yang tersenyum jahil pada mereka. Rin dan Len langsung merona hebat dan melepaskan tangannya. Gumi sedikit terkekeh dan melihat ke arah Gakupo yang mengobrol dengan Luka. Matanya menatap sedih sampai dia mendapati Mikuo yang tiba-tiba berada dekat diwajahnya. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ucap Gumi langsung memeluk Rin dengan muka takut dan pucat pasi.

"Mikuo-kun tidak boleh begitu.." Ucap Len. Mikuo melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan dingin dan cueknya.

"Mang kenapa? Oiya gimana kalau kita berempat bikin kue barengan?" Kata Mikuo.

Hening seketika..

.

.

.

"Mikuo… Tadi aja kita ga sekelompok…" Ucap Rin yang merasa dicuekin dari tadi. Len dan Gumi mengangguk pelan.

"Ohh… Jadi Rin ma Len mau mesra-mesraan gitu? Inikan demi menjaga keperawanan Rin.." Ucap Mikuo seolah-olah seperti bapanya Rin.. 'He? Maksudna…' pikir Gumi lemot. Tiba-tiba muka Rin, Len, dan Gumi memanas.

"DDOOOOODOOOOOOOL! APA MAKSUD LO SIH!" Ucap Len langsung menyerang Mikuo dengan sebuah buku yang amat tebal. Mikuo langsung jatuh terkapar di lantai dengan muka merah. Gumi melihatnya dengan cuek abis sama seperti Rin.

.

.

.

"Duh… Jangan mukul aku dengan bukumu dong.." Ucap Mikuo mengeluh kesakitan dan bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"So? Nanti kapan kita bikin kue Len?" Ucap Rin dengan nada malu pada Len. Muka Rin memerah sama seperti Len. Gumi dan Mikuo cuma cengegesan gaje. "Kalian kenapa cengegesan?"

"Aku sih kebayang fic rated M.." Ucap Mikuo dengan wajah jailnya. Muka Gumi langsung memerah..

DUAK!

"BAAAAKAA! LO MAU RIN MA LEN *PPIIIIP* ! BAHAYA BAKA! KALAU LEN NGELAKUIN *PIIIIP* NTAR RIN *PIIIP*!" Ucap Gumi memukul Mikuo tanpa ampun. Semua orang dikelas mereka memandang dengan muka merona. Rin dan Len memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat.. 'Uuugh.. Apaan sih..' Pikir mereka berdua dengan muka merona. Sementara Gumi masih memukul Mikuo dengan wortel raksasanya.

ZRAAT!

Seorang gadis berambut twin teal dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning diikat kesamping tersenyum. Rin melihatnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Hai, Rin.. Apa kabar?" Ucap Neru yang menggotong seorang pemuda yang sudah pucat pasi. Len hanya terbelalak melihat orang itu.

"Nero-nii? Kok diseret gitu!" Kata Len lalu mendatangi Neru. Neru tersenyum puas.

"Ooh.. Jadi kamu yang namanya Len.. Nih! Aku balikin kakakmu yang 'pervert' ini!" Ucap Neru dengan menendang Nero. Len menaikan satu alisnya dengan cepat. Matanya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Neru.

"Nero-nii itu ga pernah macem-macem ama cewe kecuali kalo ga sengaja.." Kata Len dan melihat ke arah Rin. Neru menatap tajam Len.

"JANGAN LU LIAT ADE GUA YANG VIRGIN ITU!" Ucap Neru dengan sinis. Len lalu melihat ke arah Rin dengan tatapan kaget.

"Ini.. Kakakmu.. Ri-Rin?" Ucap Len dengan nada horror. Rin mengangguk pelan sambil menyaksikan duel Gumi dengan Mikuo.

"Nih.. Temen baruku Len.. Neru yang galaknya mirip bant-

DUAK!

"Stop or I will kill you.." Ucap Neru sambil memukul kepala Nero. Nero merintih kesakitan.

"Eh! Kalian tu ya! Berenti nape berantemya! Orang kalian berdua ciuman aja masih ribut! Gimana kalo pacaran coba? EEEEEEH! ADEKU JANGAN DISIKSA DONG!" Ucap gadis bertwin teal –Miku- yang langsung mendatangi Gumi dan Mikuo. Muka Neru dan Nero langsung merona hebat. Len dan Rin cengegesan ga jelas.

"MIIKU! APAAN SI LO! ITU KECELAKAAN!" Kata Neru lalu memeluk orang disebelahnya.

Eh?

Tunggu..

Yang dipeluk Neru itu..

"Woi.. Trus kenapa kamu meluk aku? Neru.." Ucap Nero dengan nada lembutnya dan rona merah diwajahnya. Neru langsung terbelalak kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"UDAH AH! GUE BENCI KE SINI! GUE PERGI! DAN MIKU! NEGI LU DI KULKAS GUE LUDES!" Kata Neru lalu membating suatu barang hingga hancur. Miku langsung lemes denger itu. Nero lalu menatap Neru yang pergi dan mengejarnya.

"Neru! Aku mau ngomong sebentar!" Teriak Nero sambil pergi.

Rin dan Len berpandangan dengan malu. 'Berarti.. Mereka sudah saling kenal..' Pikir Len.

"Ri-Rin.. Ntar kita bikin kuenya dimana?" Ucap Len dengan malu-malu. Rin menatap Len.

"Dirumahku saja.. Jam.. Ehmm.." Kata Rin terputus ketika dia mengingat ingat jadwalnya. 'Jam 12 pulang sekolah.. Aku pergi ke tempat Les trus aku langsung les sampe jam 5.. Naik kereta butuh 1 jam.. Hn..' Pikir Rin sambil memainkan jarinya. "Jam 7 PM aja.." Ucapan Rin membuat Gumi dan Mikuo menengok.

"Rin.. Lo.." Ucap Gumi bergetaran. Miku dan Mikuo melihat dengan tidak percaya.

"Eh? Emangnya kenapa? Kalian juga gitukan?" Kata Rin menunjuk Gumi yang lalu merona.

"Iya deh.. Aku nyerah Rin.. Baiklah Mikuo, ntar pulang sekolah kamu langsung jalan aja ma aku?" Kata Gumi dan disambut anggukan Mikuo. Mikuo langsung memalingkan mukanya karna.. Ia menganggapnya sebagai ajakan kencan.

"Maksudmu.. Pacaran ma Mikuo?" Ucap Rin dengan jailnya.

"GA LAH BAKA!"

ZRAAAT!

Ucapan Gumi langsung disambut dengan dibukanya pintu kelas. Miku langsung terbelalak dan keluar ruangan. Guru itu memiliki gigi yang tonggos dengan rambut berwarna hijau muda.

(Rin POV)

Fuh… Kenapa Ryuto-sensei si tonggos itu masuk segala sih? Padahal aku mau bahas bareng Len tentang kue yang akan kita bikin.. Tiba-tiba Ryuto-sensei mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan biru dan melemparnya.. Kena padaku dan Len?

"Yang barusan dilempar bungkusan.. Kalian harus buat Kue untuk para guru besok.. Eh.. Saya belum selesai! Kalian semua juga akan saya atur untuk bikin Kue!" Ucap Ryuto-sensei dan mengambil bungkusan hijau dan mengenai Gumi dan Mikuo. Dasar.. Mereka mang jodoh.. Muka mereka berdua langsung memerah dan menengok ke arah lain.

2 jam 30 menit kemudian..

Sesudah aku bertukar nomor hp dengan Len. Aku melihat ke arah Ryuto-sensei.

"Ok… Gumi with Mikuo, Rin with Kagaminera and blablablablable.." Kata Ryuto-sensei yang mencatat dengan cepat karna waktu pulang akan segera tiba. Huft.. Akhirnya hari ini ga belajar karna main lempar bungkusan oleh Ryuto-sensei..

'Ting tong teng!'

Bel sekolahku berbunyi.. Oohhhhhh.. Waktunya pulang! Dengan cepat aku membereskan barangku dan berlari menuju pintu..

Grep!

"Ri-Rin.. Bisa bicara sebentar?" Ucap seseorang yang mengengam tanganku. Aku menengok dan melihat..

PEEEESH!

Len sedang merona. Ah….. Kenapa aku? Kenapa mukaku panas? Rin… Sungguh kau sedang tidak normal..

"Um.. Jangan sekarang!" Kataku membanting tangan Len dan pergi.

(Len POV)

Barusan Rin.. Membanting tanganku? Kenapa… Dia..

Pok!

"Aku mengerti Len.. Tapi jangan pernah menyerah ya?" Ucap seseorang menepuk pundakku. Ia memasang wajah cueknya. Mikuo memang dingin ya? "Apa kau mau main ke rumah Gumi? Aku butuh teman nih.."

"Kenapa kau malu bersama Gumi?" Ucapku.

"Ti-ti-tidak! Aku hanya.. Geez.." Kata Mikuo mulai salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum pelan.

"Maaf ya! Aku ga mau.. Ayolah.. Itukan kesempatan emas Mikuo~" Ucapku sambil menyikutnya.

"Ta-tapi.. Diakan.. Suka Gakupo.." Kata Mikuo menunjuk orang berambut ungu panjang. Dia tersenyum bersama seorang gadis berambut pink panjang.. Oh.. Itu yang namanya Gakupo.

Aku melihat Mikuo menatap Gumi yang memandang sedih dengan senyum pahit.. Aku tidak suka suasana begini..

BRUK!

Aku mendorong Mikuo dengan cepat dan membuat Gumi kaget.. Sekarang mereka berdua dalam posisi.. Mikuo diatas dan Gumi dibawah.. Muka mereka berdua memerah hebat. Mikuo lalu langsung berdiri dan memalingkan mukanya.. Gumi masih dgn posisi yang sama dengan mata kaget. Hening..

1

2

3

4

5

"MIKUOOO! BAK-.." Mikuo langsung menutup Gumi dan membawanya keluar. Aku melihat mereka dengan geleng-geleng dan pulang.

Jam 7.00 PM….  
Akhirnya aku pergi dan menunggu Rin di taman Raloid. Hn.. Tapi kenapa Rin maunya aku datang jam 7 P.M.? Apakah dia ada acara dengan keluarganya? Pokoknya aku disuruh datang oleh Rin jam segitu sih..

"Len~~~~!" Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Aku menengok dan melihat gadis dengan kaos berwarna kuning muda dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Memakai jaket berwarna hitam. Dia tersenyum manis padaku.. Memperlengkap gaya kerennya ditambah manisnya.. 'Len.. Bisakah kau berhenti melihat Rin?' Pikirku lalu menendang batu kecil.

"Ri-Rin.. Jadi kita kerumahmu ya?" Ucapku canggung.

"Ya lah! LET'S GOOO!" Kata Rin lalu menarikku entah kemana.

(Rin POV)

Cihuy~ Akhirnya! Aku membawa 'orang' pertama ke rumahku! Wihiw~!

Akupun menarik Len dengan cepat dan ngebut menuju rumahku.

-15 menit-

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumahku. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tanganku.

BRRRRUKKKKKK!

Len terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Aku panik melihatnya. Wajah Len begitu pucat dengan tambahan kesan horror disekitarnya. Aku lalu mengangkat Len menuju kamarku..

Kreeek..

Aku membuka pintuku pelan.. Tenang saja.. Hari ini Neru-nee bilang kalau dia ada urusan hingga dia menginap dirumah Nero-nii.. Eh? Memang kelihatannya aneh kenapa Neru-nee bermain dirumah Nero-nii hingga bawa baju ke sana. Mencurigakan bukan?

"Phew.." Ucapku sambil membaringkan Len dikasurku. Aku lalu mengamati Len seksama. Wajahnya begitu tampan, dia memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan kaos merah. Arrgh.. Lagi-lagi mukaku memanas. Aku lalu keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.. Hn.. Lebih baik aku menyiapkan peralatan-peralatan dan bahan buat bikin kue..

"Rin.." Ucap seseorang lembut dibelakangku.

DEG!

"Le-Len.. Kau sudah sadar?" Kataku sambil menengok melihat Len sedang melihat dapurku.

"Jadi? Kita bikin Roti saja? Atau..

"Kau benar! Kita bikin roti saja!" Ucapku lalu menepuk pundak Len. Aku melihat Len tersenyum lembut. Rin.. Kau perlu air es sekarang..

"Hn.. Berarti kita perlu 500 grams tepung terigu cakra, 2 butir kuning telur, 1 bungkus pengembang/ fermipan, 5 grams garam, 1 sendok makan susu kental manis, kira-kira 200 cc susu cair, 100 grams gula, 50 grams mentega dan mungkin sosis, meses, dan pelengkap lainnya." Kata Len panjang lebar. Aku menengok dan melihat Len sedang duduk dengan tenangnya. Dia tidak membaca apa-apa.. Tapi kok tahu bahannya?

"Len.. Kau tau dari mana?" Kataku heran. Len menatapku.

"Hn.. Aku sering bikin ma Nero-nii.. Dia jago banget masak." Kata Len mendekatiku. Dia lalu melihatku. Apa sih yang dia lihat?

"Sudah siap? Ayo kita bikin?" Kata Len tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Len lalu mengaduk semua bahan-bahan yang sudah kusiapkan. Aku menuangkan susu cair lalu diaduk merata dan Len meneruskan mengaduk sampai adonan menjadi tidak kalis/ lengket.

"Huft.. Sudah tidak kalis lagi Rin.." Ucap Len yang sepertinya kecapaian dan dia lalu menuju kran dekat dapur. Dia lalu mencuci tangannya yang penuh dengan adonan yang menempel. "Kayaknya kita harus menunggu 30 menit untuk melihat pengembangnya." Kata Len mendekatiku dan mengambil tepung terigu yang berada didekatku.

"KYAAAAA!" Aku menjerit ketika Len menepungiku pas di wajah dan rambutku. Terlihat seringaian jahilnya.

"Len jahat! Lihat! Tepungnya nempel! Akh balas dendam!" Kataku lalu membuka bungkus tepung terigu cakra yang baru dan menumpahkannya pada Len.

"RIN! Aku ga ada baju lagi!" Ucap Len melihat bajunya dengan horror dan memengang rambutnya yang telah terlumuri tepung. Dia lalu menatapku sinis. "Perang Terigu dimulai.." Kata Len lalu menumpahkan tepung terigu di bajuku. Huuuuwa! Lihat betapa kotornya aku!

"LEEEEEEN!" Kataku kesal. Lalu berusaha membalasnya dengan siraman tepung yang lebih banyak. Tapi Len gampang sekali menghindar dariku.

"Weeek!" Ucap Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuatku kesal. Akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara kami hingga memakan batas waktu pengembangan roti. Geeez..

"AKU MAU MANDI! TITIK!" Kataku lalu dicegat oleh Len.

"Sama aku ya?" Kata Len dengan nada menggoda. Mukaku merona.

"GAA LAAAHHHHH! BAKALEN!" Kataku lalu menuju kamar mandi. Saat aku menuju kamar mandi aku mendengar kekehan Len. Geez.. Dasar baka!

-30 menit-

"Huft.." Ujarku saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku lalu menuju dapur dan aku melihat Len duduk di sofa. Aku menghampirinya dan melihat Len yang rambutnya basah dengan…

Telanjang dada..

.

.

.

!

"Eh.." Ucapku sembari melihat Len dengan tidak percaya. Mukaku memanas hebat. Wajahnya sangatlah tampan dengan dada bidang dan ikatan rambut yang dilepas yang mengumpeti keshotaannya dengan pasti. Uugh.. Kini aku melihat Len yang telah seperti lelaki sesungguhnya. APA YANG KUKATAKAN SIH! "Geez.. Ternyata dia membersihkan wajahnya dengan air di keran toh.." Ucapku dengan merona dan duduk disebelahnya. Aku lalu menatapnya hangat..

"Ngg.." Kata Len lalu memelukku dengan tidak sadarnya. Badannya sangatlah hangat.. Uugh..

Peesh..

Sial.. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan Len.. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya tidak enak kalau aku membangunkannya.. Ayolah Rin.. Bangunkan saja Len..

"Len.. Len.. Lepaskan aku.." Ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Len. Yah.. Akhirnya aku berhasil lepas dari pelukan.. Tapi entah kenapa Len masih tidur. Dasar kebluk..

Puk!

Dan sekarang kepala Len berada dipundakku tercinta.. Ouch.. Len.. Bangunlah kau!

"LEN!" Ucapku mulai kesal. Akupun langsung berdiri dan melihat kepala Len jatuh ke sofa.

"Auch.. Apaan sih.." Kata Len lalu mengelus kepalanya sambil melihatku.

"Kau tau tidak sih! Tadi kau tidur? Hingga memelukku.. Ups.." Ucapku keceplosan. Len melihatku dengan merona.

"A-aku memelukmu? Ma-maaf Rin.." Kata Len memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Geez, setidaknya bisa kau kenakan jaketmu atau kaosmu?" Kataku. Len menggeleng. "Kau bisa masuk angin jika malam-malam tidak pakai baju.."

"Alasannya.. Bajuku dan Jaketku basah karna kucuci di kran itu.." Ucap Len sambil menunjuk kran dapur.

"Baka.. Aku tidak mungkin tertipu.."

"Serius Rin.."

"Baka! Sudah kubilang aku tidak percaya!"

"Aku serius.. Kalau kau tidak percaya lihatlah diluar.."

Aku lalu menuju arah pintu. Dengan tersenyum pelan.

"Kalau kau bohong aku beri kau hukuman!" Ucapku lalu melihat ke arah Len dengan mata sinis. Len menatapku jahil.

"Ha? Baiklah? Kau akan kuhukum jika aku benar.. Hn.. Adonannya sudah mengembang.." Kata Len lalu melihat adonan kue. Huuh! Kau berusaha menipuku..! Akupun membuka pintu dan melihat..

"Gimana?" Ucap Len.

"You right.." Ucapku horror melihat kaos dan jaket Len yang berada diluar. Aku mendengar kekehan Len yang lumayan bikin aku malu. Uuuuugh.. Kena hukuman deh..

"HACIH!" Aku mendengar seseorang bersin. Aku menengok ke arah Len dan melihatnya memeluk badannya sendiri. "Dingiiiiiin! Tutup pintu itu!"

"Hn.. Baiklah.." Kataku lalu menutup pintu itu. "Len ambillah baju dikamarku.. Sesukamu mau yang mana.." Ucapku lalu Len hanya mengangguk pelan dan menuju kamarku.. Aku lalu melamun selama 10 menit..

Wech..

TUNGGU!  
ITU! BERBAHAYA!

Dengan segera aku menuju kamarku dan tanpa mengetuknya aku membuka pintunya.

"LEN! Biar a-" Kata-kataku terputus melihat Len yang sedang ganti baju.. Muka Len memerah.

"Rin.. Ke-Keluar!" Kata Len. Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku dengan merona hebat. Huwwaaaaaaaa! Aku melihat Len sedang ganti baju? DASAR BAKA! Untung dia baru mau membuka celananya.. Kalau tidak.. Hiiiiii.. Tamatlah riwayatku!

Kreek..

Aku lalu melihat Len yang masih merona. Aku langsung menunduk.

"Gomennasai.. Len-sama.." Kataku menunduk. Len lalu mengacak rambutku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Sekarang ayo bikin roti.. Ehem.." Ucap Len masih merona. Uugh.. Go-gomennasai Len.. "Baiklah ayo kita bikin adonannya dan setelah itu kita menunggu adonannya mengembang dan memanggangnya."

"Oki doki~" Ucapku lalu membuat adonan berbentuk dan diberikan isi bersama Len.

-1 jam kemudian-

Akhirnya adonanpun ditaruh di oven dan..

"Rin.. Aku pulang yah? Ntar kamu saja yang masukan rotinya kedalam tempat makanan." Ucap Len.

"Eeeeh? Ya deh.." Ucapku agak kecewa. Tiba-tiba Len mendekatiku dan mencium pipiku.

"Jaa~ Rin-chan!" Ucap Len lalu keluar dari rumahku.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

PEEESH!

Barusan Len mencium pipiku.. Kenapa mukaku memanas! Ahhh! Sudahlah! Ayo tunggu adonannya dan tidur!

-Disekolah keesokannya- Dikelas-

ZRAAAK!

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Gumi yang tumben-tumbenan tidak memelukku? Aku lalu mendekati Gumi dan duduk disebelahnya. Mukanya memerah.

"A, ada apa Gumi?" Kataku.

Zraak!

Seseorang membuka pintu kelasku lagi. Ya dia Mikuo.

BRAAK!

Gumi menggebrak mejanya dan mendekati Mikuo.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Gumi berteriak dan meninggalkan kelas. Sementara Mikuo duduk dan memijat pelipisnya. A, apa yang terjadi sih?

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Rani : Naa.. Akhirnya apdet juga..

Rin : Rani-san? Kamu besok-besok ga bisa apdet cepet cerita yah?

Rani : nee.. Aku mau UAS.. Ya udah bales Review!

* * *

**Kyon Kuro Black:**

* * *

Eh, Mayu itu ditakutin ma kepala sekolah loh~

Makanya kepala sekolah sama sekali ga berkutik~

Terjawab kan?

Makasih udah di fave dan Reviewnya and keep RnR please!

* * *

**orang-tnp-nama- karakuri burst fans.**

* * *

Yoi~ Ini udah dilanjut!

Thanks review, semangatnya and keep RnR nyo!

* * *

Rani : Hen.. Review please! Review itu semangatku loh!

Rin : Ya Review please!

Len : Aku ikut deh! Review ya!


End file.
